


"--kissed"

by Zealkin



Series: Sidereus [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Black Character(s), F/F, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zealkin/pseuds/Zealkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers Summer too but she needn't be reminded of Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"--kissed"

You palm the sweat along the stretch of her spine, trace your fingers along her shoulders and brush her hair from her face. She exhales, the breath tickling your nose as you draw her closer to your body.

She sneaks you an extra pudding from the mess during your down time and you smile as she eats half of it. You talk about your day, she listens, the sun sets and her hand is firm in yours.

She braids your hair into cornrows, massages oil into your scalp, and kisses every inch of you. Your hair looks good the next day but your eyes are sleepless, your smile still dreaming of her touch.

When she comes into Med-Bay you fuss over her endlessly. You are angry until your shift ends and when it does you nearly cry into her shoulder. She pushes your hair back to kiss your forehead and makes promises about her safety that you both know she can’t keep.

When you suit up for what is to be your last mission she is beside you, bumping her hip against yours playfully. She tells you it will be over in no time and you believe her.

The sun dances across her freckles and you can’t keep your eyes off of her.


End file.
